Manipulators Game
by personallyinsanetoday
Summary: "She's a spitting image of him; almost a duplicate." "So?" "So? If he would to anything to save himself, then imagine the anything he would do to save her." [ this one will definitely have sporadic updates considering i rewrote the first chapter a good ten times]


Crow heard nothing but the sound of heavy breathing, so loud that it could only be coming from her own body. With each rise and fall of her chest she stared blankly at the empty hallway.  
_Run_, a voice in Crow's head said as she turned around and ran to a wall on the far side of the school. It was quiet again. Nothing but Crows own breathing to keep herself company. Until the soft sound of footsteps were heard through the hall, abruptly taking a stop behind the other side of the wall. Yet again, all that was hard was Crow's soft breathing.

"_Hazel Manson, report to the infirmary. Hazel Manson, please report to the infirmary."_ The monotone voice spoke throughout the school, interrupting Crows breath. Instead there was a ball of fear stuck in her throat.

_My family forces out a third… And now she turns into a disappointment. _Crow irritably thought about herself, slowly looking over the wall at the other side, seeing an empty hallway, each thought eating her insides like you wold with a fork and a full half watermelon. _A beaten down, disappointment._

* * *

"Ah, Hazel, how do you feel about getting that darn old watcher off?" A nurse asked Crow, whom looked around the infirmary, not saying a word, "I bet you just can't wait! Now please sweetie, lay down on that mat over there," The nurse told her, motioning towards a blue black toned body mat under an armed drill that was supposed to remove the monitor. On the mat, she noticed traces of blood, as if another lucky kid had his removed today as well. The question of who was lingering in her mind, but she had other things to think about. Slowly and surely she laid down on the mat, face down as she felt the nurse walk up to her, putting a hand on the drill to start it.

"You'll just feel a light pinch, okay?" The nurse added as the drill started. Hazel accepted the lie that was handed to her, her hands immediately grabbing onto the mat as the whirring noise began. As the noise subtly got louder, the drill came closer to her neck before latching itself onto the monitor and yanking out the small piece of technology with its wires as well, causing a blood shrieking scream to erupt from Crows lips as she instinctively sat up, her hand immediately flying to the back of her neck to the source of the pain. As she slowly brought her hand back to the front of her face for her eyes to see, she saw the maroon red color that matched only one liquid.

Blood.

"Lay back down Hazel, and let me patch up the small thing." The nurse told Crow as she patted the girls jet black hair. Crow obeyed, laying back down on the mat, the color and the feel of the blood from her neck still in her mind.

* * *

"_**How is she in any relation to the Wiggen boy?"  
"She's just like him. Watch."  
"How can we if the monitors gone?!"  
"Don't be so uptight!"  
"Graff… What angle are you at here?"  
"A team. One that's everlasting."  
"How? You know how he is with his sister, why would she change that?"  
"I didn't say she would."  
"Well god damn it, say what you mean!"  
"If he would do everything to save himself, imagine the everything he would do to save her."**_

* * *

Trembling with the pain from the removal of the monitor still in the back of her mind, Hazel slowly walked through the school and into her last class of the day, near the last five or ten minutes. As she walked in, everybody seemed to stare at her, like she was one of the criminally insane visiting from an asylum. She quietly, at the same time very slowly, walked over to her seat in the back of the room, confused as to what she was there for, as if something was gone. But that feeling she realized was mutual; everyone felt it after the monitor's removal. The teacher didn't seem to bother with her as she came in, and continued to talk nonsense things. Crow had no idea why she was even in such a slow paced, easy class. Even three days after turning seven she was still much smarter than almost everyone in that lass. The almost was for another student, one that seemed to be a male carbon copy of her.

Andrew Wiggin.

Andrew was about a year younger than Crow, however he was much taller by several inches, with dark brown hair many shades lighter then Crow's own and mesmerizing blue eyes that could trick anyone into trusting them at the sight. Not that Andrew wasn't an honest, trustworthy person. He was, he really was, but he was also a third. No one could ever think of trusting a third. Just at that thought Crow clenched her hand into a fist.

_It's not fair… It's not even our own choice and yet you blame __**us**__. _

After the strong wave of anger Crow felt, she took a small quiet breath, letting her hand go and looking down at her desk, tuning out the rest of the class and starting her small simple sketch of the old popular art piece 'Starry Night' by Van Gogh. She made sure to make each stroke with her finger precise and as proportional to the actual painting as it could be on a surface three times smaller. She froze as she was almost finished, seeing words dance around her screen, ruining her focus. She stared at the sentence, flowing around the shed of glass as if it was a drop of water, skidding from end to end. At first, she smiled at the thought of someone finally figuring something worthwhile out, but then frowned as she read the sentence.

**You won't be going home today. Third.**

The other students at the sight of this would revise their hands, telling the teacher of the torment. But Hazel wasn't like the other students. She couldn't just raise her hand and expect someone to do something about it. No… She had to deal with it. With a swallow she cleared the message off her desk as class ended, people getting up from their seats. She noticed Andrew still seated in his seat a few up from her as she cleared off the rest of her screen, picking up her desk and slowly standing up.

"Are you all right, Andrew?" The teacher—Miss. Pumphrey—asked Andrew as he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Andrew replied, still staring down as his desk.

"You'll miss the bus." Miss. Pumphrey told the boy as she stood up from her desk, walking out of the class. Andrew was still seated after she left, doing something quickly with his desk as Hazel started to walk down the aisle of desks, stopped abruptly by Andrew grabbing her wrist.

"It was my blood…" He told her quietly, answering her earlier question of whose blood was on the seat; whose watcher was clocked out before her own. Hazel slowly twisted her wrist from Andrews grasp, taking a step ahead and out of the room, only stopping at the doorway as Andrew stood up.

"Don't let them win, Andrew. Just because we're not being watched anymore, doesn't mean its over." Crow simply stated to the boy before leaving the classroom, her desk clutched in her hand as she found the exit of the school building. She knew not if Andrew would understand, but he was like her; advanced in the most excellent and dangerous of ways. As she neared the front doors of the school she heard a laugh, followed by footsteps and three shadows coming into view.

Lila.

Lila was the school's _female_ tormenter, seeing as they also had her just as vicious brother, Stilson. They were a pair, the two of them. Hand in hand in destroying any spirit any kid had in the school.

"Hey, hey third," Lila started as Crow walked around the girls, her only objective to walk out of the school_. Don't speak. It'll make things worse._

"Thirdie. Thirdie where's your birdie?" Another girl taunted, standing in the way of Crow, pushing her and causing her to drop her desk which shattered on the floor.

_Pick up the pieces and walk away_.

Crow crouched down on the floor, started to sweep up the pieces with her hand. Her body seemed to disregard the pain from the small bits of glass piercing her skin, until Lila stomped her foot onto Crow's small, child sized, pale hand. All the glass seemed to hit the same nerve as Crow clenched her teeth, attempting not to scream. Over her Lila smirked with the felling of glee from Hazel's pain.

"There's nobody watching you now Manson; No one here to hear you scream." Lila threatened, her friends snickering behind her, whispering taunts into Crow's ear. Crow shook her hand from under Lila's foot, throwing Lila off balance and onto the floor, slamming her back onto the ground. The thud from her fall seemed to shock her friends, who took a step back from the girl, thinking it was the start of a fight. Lila laughed; her evil menacing laughed as she sat up, and then stood up."So you think you can fight me?"

"Do I have a choice now?" Crow spoke aloud, meaning to keep it in her thoughts. Lila took the threat as a chance to strike, quickly taking Crows arm, and twisting it behind her back. Not even taking a split second to think, Crow quickly twisted her arm the opposite way, pulling Lila's arm from its shoulder socket and not even taking the time to wince at her ear splitting cry of pain. With this, Crow let go of the other girl, letting her fall to the ground.

_It won't be over if I just walk away…_ A little voice in her head said as she stared at Lila's shaking body on the ground. Crow understood what she had to do now; she needed to stop the pain, and the fear, from coming back to haunt her ever again. So with a strike from her foot, Crow kicked Lila in her small, petite nose, taking a step onto her chest as her eyes shot wide open, and slowly fell to a close.

Her friends started walking back in again, watching Crow as she not only destroyed their 'friend', but herself. With a swallow of all emotions she ever held, Crow picked up the rest of the glass, slipping the shards into her pants pocket, and standing up, walking out of the school.

_This is what I am now. A monster… Putty in your hands… You can come and bring me to my destruction, because I have already been destroyed…_

As Crow walked out of the school, she felt a tear fall from her eye. That was the end, she knew it. They would find out, and they will come for her. She will end up exactly like her brother, in that torturous school which just floats in dark matter, where they destroy your humanity completely.

Instead of battling for her life, she would be sent to battle or her sanity.

That was the first time Crow didn't care about crying in front of people.


End file.
